One Falls, We all follow
by DarkZombiePanda
Summary: When The City suddenly gets infected & 3 friends that are left alive will try to survive the horrible disasters that lay ahead of them, but everything goes wrong. Rated M for future chapters Yaoi Sexy Action between MenxMen. OCs inlcuded.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I only own my Oc but Valve owns l4d.

* * *

**My Oc's POV:**

I woke up abruptly from a rumbling sound that shook the house. I heard people screaming and airplanes flying above my roof. I quickly ran for the nearest window to see what's going on and my body was paralyzed. There...outside my window...were some kind of...zombies...

I can't believe this...shit...what the fuck happened?

I heard my cellphone ringing from the counter where my clock is and grabbed it.

"Hello?", I said.

"Mino, are u OK? It's me, Dawn. Something horrible happened in the city and people are _attacking_ other citizens!"

"Calm down, I'm alright.", I said." Have u called Zi?"

"Yes, but he hasn't answered his god damned cell phone!", Dawned screamed.

"Look, remember that abandoned house with the fence and wire?", I asked Dawn.

"Yes...don't tell me you want me to..." I finished his sentence for him. " Go there and wait for Zi and me."

"Don't forget to bring some kind of weapon that doesn't break and hit or shoot the **_"PEOPLE"_** who comes and attacks you, got it?" I told Dawn.

"But why will they attack me?", Dawn asked me.

"I'll try and explain it when we meet at the abandoned house okay? Now go!", I screamed at the other line. I heard Dawn say yeah and I hanged up the cell phone.

_'Fuck...U better be alive Zi...'_, I thought as I put the phone in my front pocket of my sweat pants. I grabbed the only purple striped hoodie that Dawn bought for me at the mall and took out a small pistol I hid underneath the wood floor.

I bust open the front door and the city was a huge disaster. Tall buildings on fire and some are crumbling down like the blocks lil' kids used to play with.

"Damn you Zi...If the zombies don't kill me and I find you...I'll kick your sorry ass for not answering your stupid cell phone.", I whispered as I took a shortcut to Zi's apartment.

**Some Minutes later**

I ran out of breath as I hit the wall to the last alley to Zi's home. I stood up again to run, but I heard a weird growling. My head was looking around but the alley was a bit too dark for my eyes to see, so I started to run as fast as my human legs could take me, but something or someone pinned me to the ground. My head fucking hurts and I can feel whatever is on me clawing at my arms as I tried to push it off me, but no avail. I heard a gun shot and a splash of blood on my face that made it even harder for me to see. My arms were on fire and I couldn't move the shit off me.

"Let me help you.", The person said as he kicked the thing off me and put one of my arms around his shoulder and ...I know that voice.

"Zi?...", I tried to say with some struggle.

"Yeah?"

"We need to meet at the abandoned house...", I choked out. I saw Zi nod his head, but he took me to a shelter thing...I think it's called a safe house...

"Don't move, Mino. I have to heal your arm injuries.", Zi told me.

I saw him do his work as I examined my right arm. I had small scratches, but there was also huge scratches that goosed crimson blood from them. Zi finished healing me as fast as he could, so I tried to stand up by my self and it didn't hurt that much. Zi handed me my small pistol gently to my hand as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Ready? Here we go!", I screamed as I opened the door.

* * *

I feel like I wrote something crappy. I guess it's a feeling I get after I write a story...

Maybe I'll try and make some longer chapters...

Anyway, Thank you for reading & please Review and Comment =)


	2. White Coat

DISCLAIMER: I only own my Oc but Valve owns l4d.

If I did, you guys could built your own infected or survivors...but sadly I don't...=(

* * *

I was really scared as hell, even though I don't show it, as we fought our way to the streets of hungry zombies. Appearantly some zombies will try to beat the crap out of you before they can actually eat you. That's some crazy shit right there or maybe they're just stupid? Whatever, it doesn't really matter anyway. Either way they'll just kill you and eat you.

_'Man, I hope Dawn is still alive...I should have thought of a better idea...'_, I cursed my self for not thinking of a better plan that didn't involved my best friend getting killed by some fucking zombies.

"Hey, Mino is that the abandoned house up the hill?", Zi asked me as he punched a male zombie at his face.

"Yes and if we hurry up we can meet Dawn over the-", I felt something slimy get a hold of me and start pulling me up. I look down at the slimy thing and my eyes widened as I realized it was some kind of tongue. Zi shot the tongue with one bullet and I was free from its hold. I grabbed Zi's arm and started to run super fast up that huge hill. It was harder to get over the fence with the barb wire not getting stuck on your clothes, but it had its usefulness too. It protects us from the zombies who dare come up here.

I told Zi to look around the building with me to find Dawn. We searched the whole building around and it was zombie-free for now, but only one room was left unchecked and we entered it to find a guy with a white coat, tied up with a bloody rope and Dawn sitting in one of the corners of the room with a small pistol, similar to mine, directed at the guy with the coat.

Dawn looked startled and shot the upper right wall of the door's entrance where Zi and I were standing. "Dawn, it's me Mino and Zi...are you okay? Are you injured?" ,I asked him.

"Mino? Oh god! It was horrible!", Dawn started crying and I took the pistol away from him.

"Everything will be okay.", I lied. Actually I don't know what's going to happen and I feel like one of those people who keep saying that everything will be just fine and at the end they all die. I just hope that doesn't happen to us.

"Who's that guy over there ?", Zi asked.

"He's a scientist *sob* who survived the outbreak *sniff* of this virus...", Dawn tried to control his crying. "I saved him when I saw a crawling human zombie thing attack him, but when I got here he said that I wouldn't last long and that I was probably not immune to the virus, so he started to attack me with his punches and had no choice than to shoot his arm and the rope that I tied him with got all bloodied from his wound, but I'm afraid he'll attack me again if I get close to him."

I got more closer to Dawn, since it got darker outside and the room didn't make it better either.

I turned on a flashlight I found in the building and put it directly at Dawn. He was covered in blood, probably from saving that fat scientist. I could also see some bruises and cuts...

I motion Zi to help Dawn up and to find some kind of aid kit to heal him. Zi nodded and took him out of the room. I was left alone with this crazy ass scientist who tried to kill my friend.

"So what's your name?", I asked.

" Mr. Mcfinlian...what are you going to do with me?", He said tiredly.

"Look here **MR. MCFINLIAN**, I'll do the questioning while you do the answering, got it?", I asked more furious and being serious at the same time. "What the fuck is this VIRUS and how in the name of hell did it breakout into the city?"

"Uhh...You see...we had found a body that contained something that would help live the human body for more years. That body we found live up to 209 years and still looked young.

We removed what the body had and tried to experiment on a test bunny. It appeared that the bunny was dying and only had 2 days to live, but the bunny did not die. Instead, the bunny had restore its health in one day and had lived a long life. This was better than medicine, but something went wrong in making more of this special chemical. Some fool did something wrong and that affected the test bunny too. It began to eat some our research people and we had to keep it in a safer place.", Mr. Mcfinlian explained.

"So what happened to this test bunny you guys were screwing with?", I asked.

"It somehow escaped and we got a phone call from the FBI that people were going crazy. Parents started to kill their families, some other people had mutated and animals were starting to be the cause of it. The meat that we humans eat got infected because the animals must have gotten bitten by the rabbit and it got transmitted to other animals as well, including to us.", He said sadly.

"That's what you get for fucking with a small rabbit and the dead.", I said to him in a hateful tone. "So what's this crap of being immune to?"

"If you get bitten by one of these mutated people or zombies and 30 minutes had past, then you're immune of not becoming one like them. No matter how many times they bite you, but if you let yourself get killed, you will die and they will eat you.", He said to me.

"Shit. I know the last part, but is there a cure or something?" I asked.

"I may have an idea, but you have to let go of me first.", He said trying to make a deal with me.

Should I let this fat-ass of a scientist who tested on a poor bunny and almost killed my best friend free? He says he has an idea, but that doesn't help me at all. Maybe he might be lying to me just so he could kill us all. Damn, I hate making decisions on my own.

* * *

Here is the following chap.

lol I love making my Oc's cuss a lot lol

Please Review & Comment!

Thank you =D


End file.
